OS - Pour la fin du monde
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Voici ce qu'aurait pu être la chanson de propagande pour convaincre les ninjas de l'alliance Shinobi de l'utilité du plan Oeil-de-Lune. Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et la chanson est de Gérard Palaprat. Madara et Obito seront un peu OOC, j'imagine...


**Bonjour! Me revoici avec un nouvel OS centré sur Madara et Obito. L'idée m'est venue à partir de la chanson _Pour la Fin du monde_ de Gérard Palaprat, que je ne connaissais pas du tout jusqu'à ce que je l'écoute sur De****ezer, (vive la magie de l'option "Flow"!) et j'ai tout de suite imaginé qu'en modifiant quelque peu les paroles, cela aurait pu devenir une chanson de propagande pour Oeil-de-Lune. Pour le coup, Madara, et surtout Obito seront un peu OOC, mais bon...**

**Dans tout les cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^**

**P.S: 1)Pour bien apprécier la chanson, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson originale, et d'essayer de la reprendre avec ma version... ^^**

** 2) Comme je n'arrive pas à conserver les sauts de lignes, (pour une raison que j'ignore) la chanson est en italique et j'ai mis en italique gras un couplet sur deux. **

* * *

**OS – Pour la fin du monde.**

La quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja faisait rage dans le monde Shinobi. Et sur tous les fronts régnaient un climat de désolation. Les medics-nins s'affairaient à soigner les ninjas blessés qui arrivaient par centaines, tandis que les ninjas encore debout affrontaient toujours les défunts invoqués par Edo-Tensei, ainsi que les Zetsu blancs.

Cependant, sur le front où se trouvaient Naruto Uzumaki, Killer Bee, Kakashi Hatake et Gaï Maito, le combat s'était interrompu. En effet, la dernière offensive des alliés a permis à l'homme masqué de dévoiler son identité. Il s'agissait d'Obito Uchiwa, l'ami défunt de Kakashi, qui fut en grand état de choc quand il compris à qui il avait à faire. Pourtant, cela ne semblait nullement gêner Obito, qui expliquait paisiblement les bienfaits du projet Œil-de-Lune. Mais son auditoire n'était pas convaincu.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, pour instaurer une paix définitive, tu voudrais détruire l'humanité toute entière. C'est un peu paradoxale, tu ne trouves-pas ? Fit remarquer Gaï.

\- Ce n'est pas en exterminant tout le monde que tu pourras établir la paix. D'ailleurs, ça n'aura aucun intérêt puisque personne ne pourra en profiter. Ajouta Naruto. »

Obito ne put répondre aux arguments de ses adversaires, car Madara venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, à la grande stupeur de tout le monde. Le nouveau venu jeta un coup d'œil à ses nouveaux antagonistes, puis regarda Obito, et dit :

« J'ai comme l'impression que notre projet Œil-de-Lune ne fait pas l'unanimité, je me trompe ?

\- En effet. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix Madara... »

Obito regardait Madara d'un air entendu, et le sourire qui lui adressa ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

« Obito, tu ne comptes quand même pas...

\- Et si ! Je compte sur toi pour ta participation, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire... »

A la grande surprise des alliés, et sous l'air blasé de Madara, Obito activa son Kamui et en sortit une guitare, avec des fleurs grossièrement dessinées dessus. Tandis que Kakashi et Gaï se regardèrent, perplexes, Naruto s'exclama :

« Hé ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes en guerre. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer de la musique !

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir honorer ton cadeau, Tobi. Tu es prêt Madara ? 3, 4 ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Tobi, guitare à la main, accompagné d'un Madara débordant d'un enthousiasme dissimulé, commencèrent à chanter, sous les regards ahuri de leurs adversaires.

**_Pour La Fin Du Monde_**

**_Pour un avenir meilleur_**

**_Suis-nous dans le projet _**

**_Œil-de-Lune._**

_Dans cette illusion _

_Que secrète, nous gardions_

_Pour La Fin Du Monde_

_Un avenir meilleur._

**_Et ta philosophie?_**

**_Abandonne-là._**

**_Et puis tous tes amis?_**

**_Tu les retrouveras_**

**_Après ce moment_**

_Mais Pour La Fin Du Monde_

_Pour un avenir meilleur_

_Suis-nous dans le projet _

_Œil-de-Lune._

**_Laisse toutes tes armes_**

**_Tes machines à larmes_**

**_Pour La Fin Du Monde_**

**_Pas besoin de violence._**

_Ton chakra ton bandeau?_

_Laisse__-__les là_

_Ta garde et tes kunai?_

_Baisse-les aussi_

_Pour la paix tu verras_

**_Mais Pour La Fin Du Monde_**

**_Pour un avenir meilleur_**

**_Suis-nous dans le projet _**

**_Œil-de-Lune._**

_N'aie plus peur de rien_

_Tout ira très bien_

_Pour La Fin Du Monde_

_Viens tout simplement_

_Viens donc il est temps_

_**Viens voir enfin Tsukoyomi. **_

**_Retrouve la paix éternelle._**

**_Viens voir enfin la paix infinie. _**

**_Pour une ère nouvelle._**

A la surprise générale, Gaï alla rejoindre Madara et Obito et commença à exécuter une danse dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Bee s'amusait beaucoup de cette chanson, au grand dam de Hachibi, qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour hériter d'un tel jinchuriki.

_Pour La Fin Du Monde_

_Pour un avenir meilleur_

_Suis-nous dans le projet _

_Œil-de-Lune._

**_Dans cette illusion _**

**_Que secrète, nous gardions_**

**_Pour La Fin Du Monde_**

**_Un avenir meilleur_**

_Et tes souvenirs?_

_Laisse-les là_

_Et tous tes amis?_

_Tu les retrouveras_

_Après ce moment_

**_Mais Pour La Fin Du Monde_**

**_Pour un avenir meilleur_**

**_Suis-nous dans le projet _**

**_Œil-de-Lune._**

_N'aie plus peur de rien_

_Tout ira très bien_

_Pour La Fin Du Monde_

_Viens tout simplement_

_Viens donc il est temps_

**_Viens voir enfin Tsukoyomi_**

**_Retrouve la paix éternelle._**

**_Viens voir enfin la paix infinie. _**

**_Pour une ère nouvelle._**

A peine la chanson fut-elle terminée que des applaudissements se firent retentir. Gaï félicita les deux interprètes avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Madara prit la parole :

« Nous sommes ridicules ! J'espère que tu en es conscient Obito.

\- Ne sois pas aussi fermé. Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu t'obliger à porter une chemise à fleur pour faire bien avec la chans... »

Mais le regard qu'adresse Madara à Obito le dissuada de finir sa phrase. De l'autre côté, Kakashi, qui n'aurait jamais pensé assister à cela dans sa vie, demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce cirque ?

\- Ah, c'était une chanson formidable, qui traduit bien la fougue de la jeunesse de nos adversaires ! S'écria Gaï avec enthousiasme.

\- C'était surtout une chanson destinée à nous endormir. J'imagine, enfin j'espère que vous vous en êtes rendus compte, Naruto et Bee. Fit Hachibi.

\- Yo, une chanson entrainante, mais pas alléchante ! Répondit Bee. »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait Obito et Madara, et il se disait que ces deux-là se sont bien payés leur tête. Il dit :

« Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais trouvé la situation drôle. Mais ce n'est pas avec des chansons que vous allez nous faire rallier à votre cause ! Mes principes ne changeront pas, et je vais vous le prouver ! »

Naruto regarda ses amis, avec un regard qui signifiait qu'il était temps de repartir à l'attaque.

**FIN.**


End file.
